


daddy's boy

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alpha Hanzo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omega Genji, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Beneath him, Genji squirms--but he always squirms, has squirmed since Hanzo first started this one drunken night two years ago, and by now he’s learned the easiest way to keep the omega’s struggles at bay. Genji’s thin wrists fit easily in the curve of Hanzo’s palm, and it only takes one arm to keep his hands held above his head and out of the way, leaving his body open for Hanzo’s enjoyment.And enjoy it he does.





	daddy's boy

“You’re just as pretty as your mother was.” Hanzo whispers the words into the soft skin of Genji’s cheek, his fingertips light as they skirt down his sides, over the smooth curve of his hips. “So pretty, my little omega boy…”

Beneath him, Genji squirms--but he always squirms, has squirmed since Hanzo first started this one drunken night two years ago, and by now he’s learned the easiest way to keep the omega’s struggles at bay. Genji’s thin wrists fit easily in the curve of Hanzo’s palm, and it only takes one arm to keep his hands held above his head and out of the way, leaving his body open for Hanzo’s enjoyment.

And enjoy it he does.

Genji’s skin is smooth beneath his hands, silky-soft against his lips; blushes beautiful shades of pink and red when Hanzo trails bites down the pale column of his throat, and it’s with a soft, possessive growl leaving him that he bites down hard into the meat of Genji’s shoulder, right over where a mating mark would go.

As if Genji would ever have one--as if anyone would ever take Hanzo’s boy away from him.

“My sweet boy,” he murmurs, over the startled yelp of Genji’s pain, tightening his grip when the omega arches under him; and again, louder, with his cheek pressed over Genji’s chest, hearing the racing beat of his heart. “Mine...all mine.”

He lets his son’s wrists go, in favour of using both hands to push Genji’s thighs open and expose what lies within: the sweet treat of his omega’s little cock, lying small and cute and pink over the small swell of his balls, all hairless. Hanzo can’t help but coo when he sees it, using one finger to stroke the full length in small sweeps, purring low in his chest at Genji’s weak little keens of protest. 

“Look at this,” Hanzo says, flicking his fingertip against the head of Genji’s cock and grinning until the points of his fangs show at his startled squeal, delighting in the way the omega’s fists twist the sheet beneath him in his distress. “Look at this useless little omega clit...what are you even supposed to do with this? It’s too small to ever be considered a cock…” 

He sits back and smiles even wider, then shucks down his boxers and tosses them aside, letting his own girthy, half-hard dick hang free; and he never gets tired of seeing Genji’s eyes track it, seeing the horror cross his face as he realizes, yet again, that that monster is going inside him, whether he wants it or not.

Or more accurately, despite how he doesn’t want it.

“Let me show you what a real cock is,” Hanzo says, taking his length in hand and giving it a few strokes to coax himself closer to full hardness, delighting in the horrified look on Genji’s face. “Would you like that, baby boy? You want daddy to make you a real man?”

“No,” Genji chokes out, sitting upright and shaking his head, trying to scoot backward and away from Hanzo--but one of the alpha’s hands snaps out, lightning fast, and fastens a grip like iron around his ankle to tug him right back. “No--please, Dad--”

“Shut up,” Hanzo snaps, grabbing Genji’s other ankle too and using his grip to spread the omega’s legs open wide, then pushing him upward, until Genji’s rolled up onto his shoulders and entirely exposed. “Stay there, brat.”

He lets Genji’s ankles go, and instead moves his hands down, cupping the plush cheeks of his son’s ass and giving them a few strong kneads; the flesh and muscle is supple in his hands, easy to manipulate, jiggles pleasingly when he gives each cheek a sharp smack. He trusts Genji to stay put--if for no other reason, than out of the fear of what punishment will come if he moves--and pulls Genji’s ass cheeks apart, spreading him open to get a good long look at where he’s most hidden, his most intimate places.

“Still beautiful,” Hanzo murmurs, spitting on the tiny hole to make it shine. “And all mine...isn’t that right?”

He doesn’t bother to wait for Genji’s tearful affirmation; he knows it’s true. No one has ever, will ever, have his boy here--except him, and he will fuck Genji into the floor time and time again to assert and maintain his claim. 

“Loosen up for me, baby boy.” Hanzo lets Genji’s cheeks go in favour of grabbing his cock again, and slots the tip up against Genji’s hot little hole, rolling his hips forward in aborted little bucks just to tease the tight muscle. He grabs one of Genji’s cheeks and pulls it to the side, better exposing his son’s entrance, and watches with baited breath and a grin on his face as his thick cock starts to slide in, spearing Genji open and forcing the muscle to part for him, let him in. 

“That’s it...that’s it, good boy,” Hanzo breathes--and no matter how many times he’s done it, seen it, he’s still unable to pull his gaze away from the slow sink of his hard, flushed cock into the pretty pink grip of Genji’s hole, the way his boy’s body swallows him up so easily. “That’s my boy, mm...so good for me, my little Genji. My sweet boy. Oh, yes…”

He trails off into a low, drawn-out moan, and tips his head back to start up a slow, easy pace of fucking, thrusting into the clutch of Genji’s hole with one goal in mind: and he knows when he’s found what he’s looking for, by the way Genji arches off the bed with a startled little cry of pleasure, how his face screws up like he’s in pain.

“Oh, my boy...what happened?” Hanzo coos, rocking his hips forward again and forcing another keen from his son’s lips. He looks between Genji’s thighs and finds, to his delight, that his omega’s little cock is starting to chub up, already drooling a thin line of pre-cum. “Did I find your sweet spot? Did I hit your little love button? Are you gonna make a mess on Daddy’s dick?”

And Genji wails, a broken thing, covering his face with his hands; but it doesn’t matter, because Hanzo knows what his son is too humiliated to say. He’s been doing this long enough to figure out how to turn the omega’s body against him, how to force him to feel the pleasure that he tries so hard to get away from--and it’s delicious, the way Genji tries to hide his hardening dick or the thin, shiny trails of pre-cum sluggishly trailing down his belly, how his muscles quiver beneath his skin. Hanzo drinks in all of it and savours every last detail, and keeps up that slow, gentle fucking, rocking into Genji’s body until the omega’s body locks up, hard, and Genji’s toes curl.

Then, he jerks his cock out.

Genji’s cry is heartbroken, devastated; and Hanzo loves it. He gives his cock a few quick strokes as he peers down at his son’s teary face, and chuckles at him, at the short, flushed cock jutting up between his thighs.

“What?” Hanzo coos, voice mocking, as he gives a sharp flick to the stiff nub of Genji’s cock and makes him cry out again. “Did you want to cum, my boy? Is that it?”

He doesn’t wait for Genji’s nod to jam his cock back in, and tucks his head down, giving his omega a handful of powerful, heavy thrusts, slapping against his ass with a staccato rhythm of sharp noises. He keeps going, pistoning into his boy’s hole and listening to his thready cries climb in pitch, and jerks out again to the sound of Genji’s frustrated wail.

“Nope,” Hanzo says, grinning and panting softly, squeezing his own cock at the base to keep his knot from starting to form. “Not yet, baby boy. You haven’t earned it, yet.”

He leans forward to lick up Genji’s cheek, and the taste of the omega’s tears on his tongue is delightful, has a shiver racing down Hanzo’s spine and a purr leaving him.

“Not yet, my boy...but soon. Trust me.” He presses a kiss to Genji’s tear-streaked cheek, and grins at him, his voice deceptively soft for the cruelty of his actions. “Daddy knows best.”


End file.
